retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Darklight Wood Timeline
is the starting zone for all new characters choosing as their starting location. This timeline will move you very smoothly from camp to camp in Darklight Wood, starting at . As a result, there is very little chance that you will meet a monster that is red to you so long as you stay near your current camp. NOTES: * Around level 10, you should take the trip into Neriak, as there are several quests there for levels 10-11 which are related to to Darklight Wood and nearby zones. You'll get the hint when a quest sends you to Neriak around level 10. * Most of these quests have been changed (some only slightly) with GU 56! (for levels 1-7) If you choose to start your new character in Darklight Wood you will start here. #1 #2 #3 #5 Fileyl will not speak to you until after you have spoken to Verex #2 #3 #4 #5 - triggered by examining from the #7 - leads to T'Vatar Post The mayor *5 inside the office of the Mayor of *5 *5 Other Quests *5 - Examine the wanted poster next to the Mayor's door (Min. Level: 3) *5 - triggered by harvesting found inside the Sablevein Tear (only during the Reclaiming quest above) (for levels 6-12) Take the path from the front gate of . It curves to the left and you will eventually see the tents of ahead of you. #6 #7 #9 - ''This item-triggered quest is required to unlock Ginwyss' final quest #9 #6 #7 #8 #9 #10 #11 #12 #13 - takes you to Wanderlust Fair #7 #8 #9 #10 #11 #Laexyra's 3 final quests may be collected all together and done all or in part without penalty: #*11 - takes you to Wanderlust Fair #*11 - takes you to Wanderlust Fair #*11 - takes you to Neriak quests #7 #7 #10 #10 #11 - takes you to Wanderlust Fair fishing from a bridge over the , southwest of #7 #9 #10 #11 #11 - sends you to at (for levels 10-25) From , take the road west, keeping to the right, and cross the bridge at . Take the next left, just past the , and continue on up the hill to the Fair. #10 #11 #12 #13 #11 #12 #13 #15 #12 #14 #15 #12 #13 #14 #12 #13 #12 #13 #14 #14 #15 #15 #15 #15 #17 #18 #18 #18 #18 #19 #20 - leads you to the Butcherblock Mountains Timeline * 18 - takes you to to see You must be level 15 or higher to receive these quests #19 #20 #20 :Milton's quests are not offered until level 20. #25 - takes you to Nektulos Forest for the next 2 steps #25 #25 - takes you back to Darklight Wood (for levels 15-19) From take the path west, and then northwest. Past the bears, turn northeast to the huge tree. #15 #16 #16 #17 #18 #19 #18 #18 #18 Quest reward now includes a mount: Neriak Destrier whistle #18 #19 Neriak, City of Hate Neriak itself has no smoothly identifiable series, but rather a collection of quests that add color and introduce the player to outlying zones. For this reason, rather than try to lay these out in level sequence, we group them by the quarter of the city that they start in. * (scales) - from - ''OPTIONAL * (scales) - from - gives you access to the teleporters *10 - from behind the '' *10 - from *19 - from near - takes you to Fallen Gate *10 - from *14 - from *10 - from outside the *15 - from near - takes you to The Commonlands *17 - from in the *26 - from *28 - from outside the in * (10) - from * (25) - from - takes you to Nektulos Forest Citizenship series for evil characters who don't yet live here # - from at # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) City Tasks * See the Neriak City Tasks Timeline.